deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sppople/Kratos vs. Shao Kahn
Kratos the Ghost of Sparta vs Shao Kahn the Conquer Kratos Characteristics *Height: Over 6' Powers and Abilities *Strength and Stamina Weapons *Blades of Exile - Twin Short Swords hooked by a chain that can emit fire. *Golden Fleece - Armour capable of sheilding Kratos from all sorts of attacks. *Bow of Apollo - Rapidly shoots arrows and can shoot Fire Arrows. *Claws of Hades - Rips the souls from their victims, but tough opponents like Kratos can resist them. *Nemean Cestus - Giant Gauntlets that give superhuman strength. *Boots of Hermes - Give Superhuman Speed. *Wings of Icarus - Give Flight. *Blade of Olympus - Fires blue energy and can kill Gods and Titans. Shao Kahn Characteristics *Height: 7'2 Powers and Abilities *Strength and Stamina *Dark Magic *Soul Manipulation *Teleportation *Brainwashing *Weapon Summoning *Energy Weapon Creation *Minor Telekenesis *Charging Spikes *Soul Devouring *Laser Beams *Fire Balls *Shield *Skilled in two forms of Kung Fu: **Tai Tzu **Lui He Weapons *Wrath Hammer *Sword X-Factors Kratos/Shao Kahn 60-Powers-80 Shao Kahn has tons of awesome powers, whilst for Kratos, Strength and Durability can only do so much. 100-Weapons-65 The Wrath Hammer is like Sauron's Mace, but Kratos has tons of weapons AND THEY'RE MADE BY GODS! 85-Threat Level-90 Kratos may have caused the apocolypse, but his goal was just to settle a score. Shao Kahn on the other hand was trying to attack and destroy other realms. 95-Feats-90 Kratos slaughtered Olympus, and was killed countless beasts as a Gladiator. Shao Kahn murdered his master behind his back and conquered a few realms whilst repeatedly failing to conquer another. Battle Shao Kahn walked through the Greek city, destroying all of the population. But suddenly, a mysterious figure knocked him to the ground. Shao Kahn looked up. "Who are You?!" The figure walked closer and revealed himself. "I am Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta! And you shall fall!" Kratos punched Shao Kahn in the face, and then headbutted him and knocked him to the floor. As Kratos prepared to strike again, Shao Kahn kicked him back and then grabbed him by the neck, lifting him in the air and throwing him to the ground. Kratos tried to get up, but Shao Kahn pushed him back. Kratos brought out the Nemean Cestus. Shao Kahn ran at Kratos, but using the Nemean Cestus, Kratos punched him in the face sending him falling back. Shao Kahn got up, but Kratos, using the Nemean Cestus, punched him in the gut and then in the face again. Shao Kahn suddenly brought out the Wraith Hammer. As Kratos charged at Shao Kahn using the Boots of Hermes, Shao Kahn struck him down with the Wraith Hammer. The Nemean Cestus fell off Kratos' fists. Kratos brought out the Blades of Exile and with the chain, pulled the Wraith Hammer out of Shao Kahn's hand. Kratos brought out the Bow of Apollo and shot dozens of Fire Arrows at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn used a Shield to reflect the shots back at Kratos. Kratos fell down. Shao Kahn then teleported behind Kratos and struck him with an energy weapon. Kratos didn't die but was hurt. Shao Kahn then blasted Kratos with a Fire Ball. Shao Kahn decided to end the fight by stealing Kratos' Soul. Kratos, however, resisted. "You have a powerful soul" Kratos said. "So why don't I rip it out of you?!" Kratos took out the Claws of Hades and struck Shao Kahn with them. Shao Kahn was strong enough to resist, but he fell back. Kratos struck Shao Kahn with the Claws of Hades again. Then, Kratos brought out the Sword of Olympus. Once Shao Kahn got to his feet, Kratos impaled him with the Sword of Olympus. Shao Kahn dropped to the ground, dead and Kratos yelled in victory. Winner: Kratos Experts Opinion Whilst Shao Kahn had far more powers and abilities, Kratos' Godly Weapons were too much for him. Not only was Kratos strong enough to protect his soul, but he was able to withstand many of Shao Kahn's attacks. Category:Blog posts